


it's just a question

by lynn_jpg



Series: soudam week 2020 [7]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Omega Verse, Soudam Week, Soudam Week 2020, excessive worrying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24590623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynn_jpg/pseuds/lynn_jpg
Summary: in which kazuichi struggles to ask gundham to share his heat with him.
Relationships: Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Series: soudam week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769203
Comments: 3
Kudos: 200





	it's just a question

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone! welcome to the final day of soudam week: omegaverse! no smut, no angst, just kazuichi excessively worrying and a lot of fluff. hope you enjoy!

**IT'S JUST A QUESTION**

**[ omegaverse ]**

"You're freaking out. Come back to me, Kaz," the grounding voice of Hajime Hinata came out of his phone, snapping him out of his thoughts. "Take a deep breath and tell me what's going on."

The pink-haired male took a shaky breath, closing his eyes. He chewed on his thumbnail, trying to figure out how to word the situation. He picked up his phone with a shaking hand. 

"I… I want to spend my first heat with Gundham," he whispered into the speaker. 

There was a beat of silence. "Wow… okay, wow… That's great, Kaz!... Are you ready for it though? I heard it can be a bit intense… you sure you want to do this?"

Kazuichi chewed on his bottom lip, eyes glossing over. "I… I don't know."

Hajime let out a heavy sigh over the phone. "Hey, stay put alright? I'm heading over. I think this is something you need to talk about in person. Don't go anywhere, okay?"

"Alright."

He hung up the phone, setting it down on the coffee table. He pulled a pillow into his chest, letting out a deep breath. This… was  _ a lot _ . 

After Hajime arrived, they retreated to Kazuichi's room. The pink-haired male headed into his nest, inviting the other to join him. They sat together in silence for a bit before Hajime spoke up. 

"So… you want to do this?"

"Yeah…"

Hajime huffed, running a hand through his spiky hair. "You've guys have been dating for  _ years _ . I mean, it's only natural that you want to spend your first heat with him. Gosh, you're practically bonded."

Kazuichi bit his bottom lip. "Yeah, I know… just… Gah!" He flopped backwards onto his pillows, staring up at the ceiling. "I just… it's my first heat… besides, what if he says no?! I don't wanna push him into setting he doesn't wanna do!"

For omegas, heats were considered something special. They came four times a year, but they were considered absolute hell if you didn't have a mate to spend them with. Most omegas had their first heats around sixteen, but Kazuichi… Kazuichi was a different case. 

He'd been on a lot of heat-suppressors and scent-blockers growing up (courtesy of his shit father). He'd only gone off the stuff about a few months ago. However, the effects were still there. They messed with your hormones a lot. Due to this, the omega hadn't experienced his first heat yet. 

Hajime paused. "And you sure your heat's coming soon? For real?"

Kazuichi puffed out his cheeks in annoyances. "I dunno. Feels like it. Then again, never had one before, so I can't really confirm it… ugh, I just don't wanna do this."

He rolled over, covering his face with a pillow so he could let out a frustrated scream. Hajime rubbed his back in sympathy. The beta's citrus scent was grounding, even if it wasn't as strong as an alpha's was. Kazuichi removed the pillow from his face, frowning. 

"What am I supposed to do?" He whined. "Hajime, come on! You're my soul friend! Help me out here!"

"Well-" The beta paused to readjust his sitting position. "-I think you should just ask him. It's just a question, after all. No harm in asking him."

The pink-haired male huffed. "This is gonna fucking suck, isn't it?"

* * *

"For fuck's sake - you're such a fucking pussy!"

"Well, I  _ am  _ an omega-"

"For crying out loud!" The yakuza leader took a sip of his drink, rubbing his pounding forehead. The omega across from him merely flashed him an innocent smile. 

After talking with Hajime on the matter, Kazuichi decided to consult his other best friend, Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu. The yakuza had to be a little more advanced in this topic considering he had an omega sister… right?

The blonde huffed, looking at the male. "Just ask him. It's just a fucking question-"

Kazuichi tilted back in his chair, hands pulling at his hair. "It's not just a question! Listen dude, this means a lot to me! If he says no… if he's says no, it's like he'll be rejecting me as his omega!"

Fuyuhiko snorted. "He can't reject you. You're practically bonded-"

"That's the whole point!" Kazuichi shrieked. "We're  _ not  _ bonded! He could say no and that'd be the end of our relationship! Goodbye Gundham, so long!" He placed his head on the table, letting out a loud groan. "Come on, man, you should be more helpful than this! What did Natsumi do?!"

The yakuza's face flushed scarlet. "Wha - I don't ask my fucking sister about her sex life!... For fuck's sake, calm down, Kaz. He's not gonna reject you. Have you even seen the way he looks at you? It's like you've hung the fucking moon or something."

Fuyuhiko let out a heavy sigh. "Listen man, it's just a question. Just man up and ask him, alright?"

"We'll see…"

* * *

While Hajime and Fuyuhiko were his best friends, they clearly had no idea how to handle to situation at hand. Being both betas, they had no idea what heats were like for omegas. It was time for Kazuichi to see his last resort:

Sonia Nevermind. 

Early on in their relationship, Kazuichi had a thing for the omega princess. She was beautiful, blonde, and charming. Who wouldn't like her? However, that crush was short-lived. She had clearly expressed she wanted no romantic relationship with him. 

And then he fell for Gundham. He's not sure why he exactly fell for the alpha, but he fell hard. Even harder than Sonia. Their friendship had grown strong, and Kazuichi slowly developed feelings for the alpha. 

He'd been jealous of Sonia. The breeder always seemed to want to spend more time with her instead of him. He was like her romantic rival. However, Kazuichi discovered that Gundham only spent so much time with her because he was trying to learn how to court an omega - that omega being Kazuichi. 

After the misunderstanding was resolved, he'd grown to be quite good friends with Sonia. And right now, he needed the blonde omega more than ever. 

"You wish to share a heat with Gundham?" Sonia's eyes grew wide, and she paused to take a sip of tea. "My, that certainly is something."

"Yeah… " Kazuichi trailed off, playing with a spoon between his fingers. 

"I think you should just ask him upfront."

"Why does everyone keep saying that?!" Kazuichi snapped. He dropped the spoon, hands flying up to tug at his beanie. "Every just keeps saying I should ask him, but it's so much more than a question! It's my first heat! This is our first big step!... If he rejects me, than what am I supposed to do?!... I don't wanna lose him."

"Kazuichi." The princess took his hands in her hers, giving him a soft smile. "Gundham would  _ never  _ leave you. He loves you far too much to do that. One heat isn't going to change anything."

"But-" he stopped himself, biting his bottom lip. "... I'm scared."

"And that's only natural," Sonia responded. "A heat isn't anything permanent. It's not going to change things. It's just a part of life. And Gundham won't stop loving you for one heat. It is just a question, Kazuichi. I promise, it will not hurt to ask."

He let out a deep breath. "... Okay… okay, I'll ask him."

* * *

"My paramour, I am home!"

Kazuichi lifted his head from the couch, sending his beloved a lazy grin. He turned on his side, watching as the breeder shrugged off his coat and shoes before approaching his side. He made room for Gundham to sit down before laying his head in his lap. 

"So, how was work?" The mechanic asked with a yawn, eyed drifting shut as Gundham played with his hair. 

He was half-listening when Gundham recounted his day. There was a bundle of nerves inside his stomach, his mind drifting elsewhere. He had to ask him. It was now or never. 

A comfortable silence fell between them. Kazuichi took a deep breath, looking up at Gundham. 

"There's something I wanna ask ya."

Gundham's hand paused in scratching his scalp. He looked down at the mechanic, eyebrow raised. 

Kazuichi chewed on the inside on his cheek, averting his gaze. "Feel free to say no, but… my heat's coming up. I was kinda wondering if ya wanted to spend it with me…?"

He braced himself for the rejection, however, it never came. Instead, a soft chuckle fell past Gundham's lips. Kazuichi hadn't even realized he squeezed his eyes shut until he opened them, Gundham's smiling face coming into view. 

The breeder caressed his cheek, soft smile on his face. "I was wondering why your scent has been off for the past couple of days… my paramour, I would be honored to spend your heat serving you."

Kazuichi flushed red. "Y-You mean it?... Ya really wanna share my heat with me?"

Gundham intertwined their hands, grinning. "Of course. All you ever had to do was ask."

The mechanic closed his eyes and laughed. He got himself worked up over nothing. After all,  _ it was just a question _ . 

**Author's Note:**

> and that concludes soudam week 2020! thank you so much for your support this week! I've never written so many fics in a month before. you guys are the best! but that's not the last of my soudam fics - I've got a few more ideas in my head, so be on the lookout! again, thank you so much. 
> 
> feel free to talk soudam or danganronpa to me on my tumblr (abby-lynn-xx). 
> 
> what was your favorite fic I wrote this week?


End file.
